1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a function expansion datacard, and more particularly to a function expansion datacard used in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the technology of portable electronic apparatus has made great advance. The size and the weight continue to be reduced, and yet the functions are expanded and integrated further. However, as an electronic apparatus has only a limited internal space, an electronic apparatus is unable to incorporate all different functions or make the functions of an electronic apparatus customerized. Therefore, the electronic apparatuses currently available on the market normally have one or more than one expansion slot for the user to plug an expansion card into so as to provide the electronic apparatus with additional functions such as playing a digital TV program, providing wireless communication or expanding the memory capacity of the electronic apparatus. Expansion cards of various specifications such as secure digital (SD) card, PC card and compact flash (CF) card have been provided to utilize in various electronic apparatuses.
The CF card, having the advantages of high data transmission rate and large storage capacity, has been applied as a flash memory medium and utilized in many applications such as modem, network interface, wireless network communication, Bluetooth adaptor, and graphic processor. Therefore, the CF card is now widely used in various portable electronic apparatuses. However, as the functions of applications are getting more and more complicated, more and more chips and circuits need to be integrated into the limited space of the CF card. Thus, it is getting increasingly difficult to add new functions in the design of a novel CF card. For example, in a CF card used as a modulator-demodulator, normally several chips of different functions as well as the chips used for connecting a mobile network are disposed on the main board. Meanwhile, the connector of the CF card is also disposed on the main board. As all the elements are disposed on the main board at the same time, it largely limits the utilization of the area on the main board as well as the potential in function development of the CF card.